The Dance
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Adrien is aware that the ball for business owners of Paris and their families contained a dance set aside for parents and their children. This year his mother isnt there for him to dance with. And his father is running late.


"Adrien? Whats wrong?"

Marinettes voice was full of concern for him. It was sweet. He would have been touched if he wasnt so distracted. He kept staring at the door, willing his father to come in. Desperate for his father to stride in. He felt a jand on his wrist pull him from his thoughts.

"Adrien? Do you want to dance?"

Adrien turned his head. Marinette gave him a soft smile. This ball was supposed to be for the business owners of Paris, and their families, but Nino and Alya had snuck their way in too. Nino was here to act as Alya's defence, but he was really here for the free food. Across the room, he was stuffing his face, and Alya was ushering Marinette to dance with Adrien. That's why she'd asked. Adrien gave her a sad smile.

"I'd like that," he said.

Marientte grinned. She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. The song slowed - because Nino had worked his magic on the DJ for this precise moment, and now gave him a thumbs up for doing a good job - which meant Adrien had to hold Marinette a little closer. She gave an awkward smile, but it was nice. Holding hands with him. His hand on her waist. Her face against his shoulder. They danced slowly and intimately, as if they were actually dating.

"You're not disappointed that Ladybug didn't show up are you?" She asked, softly.

"No. You're not disappointed Chat Nairn didn't?" He asked.

"No. He told me he couldn't. Besides, you're the next best thing," she smiled.

He chuckled softly. If only she knew. It was sweet though. She had written a polite note, pleading for Chat Noir to come to this dance so she could dance with him, and she had made Ladybug deliver it. Which is why he had asked how she knew Ladybug and if Ladybug was coming to this dance. Given that Marinettes plan had been to try and get Chat Noir to dance with her to make Adrien jealous, (never listen to Queen Bees mad ideas) she could safely said Ladybug was not going to that dance.

Yet it seemed somehow to all work out. I mean she was now dancing with Adrien, this intimately, and Chat Noir hadn't needed to make an appearance. In the back of Marinette's head she hoped beyond all hopes no akuma happened at least for the next five minutes. She wanted just five minutes of peace, to dance with Adrien, as if she was a normal kid for a change.

"Why do you keep glancing at the door?" She asked, curiously, "do you think a beautiful princess is going to come and sweep you off your feet?"

Her grin was tinged with urgently. Chole wasnt around yet, and if he was looking for her, she might actually die of shame there on the spot.

"I... I'm waiting for my father," he admitted, finally.

Marinette gave a half hearted laugh, "you can have mine. He's over there with my mum."

Adrien turned his head to follow her gaze. Her parents were over by the stage, dancing close and out of time, so they kept stepping on each others toes and laughing about it. Every little mistake and every small bump, brought them that little bit closer together. Like they were in love.

"You're really lucky Mari... your parents are awesome," he said, sadly.

"Yeah they're pretty good," Marinette didnt want to sound sappy.

She loved her parents with all her heart and she knew they loved her with all of theirs. But admitting that infront of her friends - in front of her crush - was not something she was about to do.

Adrien talke about how much he loved his father all the time. He loved his father like a hero, no matter how cold and distant he was. But his father barely glanced at him when they were together and treated him as a beacon of perfection when he was. There wasn't love there. Their was idolisation. From both of them.

"Adrien, seriously, are you ok? You seem down," Marinette said.

"I guess I'm just tired," Adrien lied, "I'm going to get some food before Nino eats it all, do you want some?"

"No. I need to talk to alya, you go ahead," Marientte lied.

Adrien nodded. He wandered over to thr food table and flashed a fake smile at Nino. Nino grinned back.

"Alya's mum laid out a killer spread right?" Nino grinned.

Before Adrien could reply a warm voice behind him said, "Thank you Nino, I'm glad you approve."

Nino beamed back, and immediately it was followed by Alya urgently hissing, "Mum! you're so embarrassing!"

Adrien gave a sweet smile. He didn't think she was embarrassing. He wished his father would embarrass him like that. The closest he ever got to his father embarrasing him was another magazine being published with him on the cover, AGAIN. Adrien was pulled from this thought by the DJ cutting off the music, to break his heart and fill his chest with pain.

"Now is the time for the dance for all the kids and their parents. All happy families on the dance floor!"

"Ready Alya?"

"Dad now youre embarrassing me!"

"Come on Nino, I'll dance with you."

"Sure thing mum, let me put down my plate."

"Let's show them how it's done Mari!"

"Yeah Papa!"

Adrien watched his friends gathered on the dance floor with their parents, when finally chole showed her face. She pushed him and other guests aside, complaining all the while.

"Out of my way, I'm wanted on the dance floor!"

Her father laughed to see her, "There you are Chole! You lead, I'll follow."

Thw music swilled into a soft, sad, loving song about children growing up too fast and having to fill their childhood with memories of the two of you together so they know how to raise their own children. It hit a chord with Adrien that he hadnt thought of before.

Would he parent like his father did?

No. He wouldn't. He'd make sure he turned up to everything. Even dumb things like this. He'd be there to dance with his child, and embarass them infront of everyone.

Adrien swallowed back the ball in his throat as he watched his friends dance with their parents. He was left alone on the side lines, trying not to cry.

"You ok kid?" Plagg asked, softly.

Adrien sniffed, "yeah... it's not like I'd want to dance with my dad anyway."

"Course not," plagg agreed, "so embarrassing!"

He forced a watery smile and Plagg forced one back. Adrien didn't want to dance with his father, but he wanted the option. He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his chin, trying to be stoic and pretend he was fine.

"Are you ready to go Adrien?" Natalie asked.

Her voice was flat and emotionless. Sometimes Adrien wondered if she was a robot. Adrien's gaze lingered on Marinette for a moment. Her father was spinning her, and she was laughing so brightly that the disco ball had to look away for fear of going blind.

"Yeah," he said, softly, "I'm ready to go."

He turned to leave when he heard a warm, kind voice, saying, "You're not going anywhere yet, Adrien."

He turned back, surprised, and saw Sabine. She gave him a smile that warmed him down to the core. She held out a hand.

"You may not my son, but Marinette's friends are close enough to be family. Would you like to dance?"

The ball in Adrien's throat was back and the tears edging the bottom of his eyes couldnt be dragged back. He smiled gratefully, and took her hand. Sabine led him down onto the dance floor and danced with him. Adrien was a professional when it came to things like this. He was trained in many formed of dance. Sabine was not. She made mistakes and messed up, and laughed through it. Adrien grinned every time she did. Her laugh was kind of like Marinette's. Melodic and uplifting. Adrien heard it again. It was almost as if it sparkled. He turned his head. Marinette had been captured by her father, so her back was pressed against his chest, and his strong arms were wrapped around her stomach, no matter how she wriggled, giggling. Adrien felt a flicker of envy deep in his chest. Marinette's parents were lovely. They were loving. His father hadn't bothered to turn up, again, and she had both of hers. It wasn't fair.

At least she shared.

"Looks like we've got a new family member," Tom chuckled a velvety chuckle.

Marinette glanced around. She spotted her mother turning in a circle as Adrien turned with her. Adrien was grinning but his eyes were still tinged pink from the tears earlier. Marinette frowned. She worried about him being upset sometimes. She'd set aside all her happiness to make him smile if she could. Right now she didn't have to. Adrien glanced over, and noticed her looking. He grinned at her so genuinely that she had to grin back.

Maybe his father hadn't turned up, and maybe he was a little jealous that Marinette had, but at least they thought of him.

At least for tonight, his family was there.


End file.
